


The Fair Folk

by Lord Angelcake (EuterpesChild)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuterpesChild/pseuds/Lord%20Angelcake
Summary: Originally written in 2014.Apologies for the weird format; it was originally written via text.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheCityLightShow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCityLightShow/gifts).



You're almost late to the Gathering

The Gathering: the one day when all the Folk manage to get along

You were out delivering messages to the Black Dwarves when you realised it was getting late

(You have the job of delivering messages from the elves to the rest of the world)

(It's the best job in the world)

You dash in just in time for the opening pronouncements

You slip in to the edge of the ring

And find yourself caught by the glance of a fairie from the other side of the ring

She winks at you

And you miss the rest of the beginning ceremonies

When it comes time for the monthly dance at the end of the Gathering

You dance alone at first

Then the fairie dances her way over to you

She takes your hand and the two of you twirl together til daybreak

Over the next month

You manage to make a trip to the fairies' realm every day

No one really notices since you're the elfin messenger

But it's always your last stop and you're always there longer than is strictly necessary

You find out that your fairie's name is Mal

And that she's technically a faye and not a fairie

The two of you sit in the top of a tree and she makes fiery animals with her wand

Once she makes such a beautiful butterfly that you have to lean over and kiss her

Her surprise makes the butterfly soar above the trees and burst into fireworks

You realise later that was entirely too incautious

(All the different sets of Folk are enemies, after all)

(No fairie or faye would be careless enough to show themself like that)

(And if the leaders found out it was because a faye and an elf were together?)

The next Gathering comes

The two of you dance together again

You try to make it less conspicuous this time

But you find each other intoxicating

It's two days later that your superior catches you as you return home

He's a gruff, cross elf named Luke

And he takes you aside

"I've noticed you spending a lot of your time in the fairie kingdom"

"You know it's not allowed to fraternise with other Folk outside of your own kind"

"So I'm giving you a companion of sorts who'll go with you and make sure you don't go anywhere you're not supposed to"

The next week was awful

You couldn't get a message to Mal to tell her why you couldn't see her

(Obviously not since you were the messenger and you didn't have any messages to deliver to the fairies)

Finally the fairie messenger caught you and handed you a letter from Mal

It read simply

"Meet me at the ring"

You got there at the beginning of evening

She was there in the shadows waiting

You ran and embraced each other

It was only a moment though

Before the leaders came storming in

Lighting up the ring with magic

And catching the two of you under the trees

Everyone began yelling at once

Finally Mal magnified her voice and shouted "ENOUGH!"

All the Folk stopped

You took a deep breath and Mal's hand

"Is it really so bad for us to want to be together?"

You ask

"Do you all hate each other that much?"

All the leaders eyed each other

Then turned back to the two of you

The fairie leader spoke first

"Mal's a faye anyways so she's different there already"

"And no, I suppose not everyone's bad"

The three dwarf leaders grudgingly agreed

And slowly everyone began nodding their heads

By the time the moon rose

The leaders had agreed that while there would still be monthly Gatherings and the Folk would remain separate

There would be no explicit laws against mingling

"So long as nothing untoward occurs and as long as everyone is in their realm by twilight"

"Of course, of course"

Then after the slightest pause

The lead fairy and the head elf whispered together

And granted you and Mal your own hollow together separate from the elves and fairies

You kept your duties

(You as messenger; she as caretaker of a certain part of the forest)

But you were not bound by the rules of the realms

After all the thanks had been given

And everyone had begun their journeys back

Mal turned to you

And just before she kissed you

Whispered "I love you Yv"

And under the moonlight you knew

You loved her too


End file.
